starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sith Brotherhood
The Sith Brotherhood was an organization with the goal of causing the complete and total destruction of the Jedi. Formed by Darth Invisus, it struck an alliance with the Shadow Imperium and, later, the Cylon Imperium in order to build up a force so strong as to be able to attack the Jedi Order and defeat it in one swift blow. Invisus, along with the aid of Keldon Tyfus and K471, built up the Imperiums' forces to become a formidable threat, and was poised to initiate his plans, with covert operations already commenced galaxy-wide, when his power was usurped by Darth Trayus. With both Invisus and Sadis dead, and Trayus taking the role of the leader of the organization, the goals shifted to the elimination of Sivter and his Cult of Shadow. Interestingly enough, of all the previous members of the Sith Brotherhood, only one survived through the Sith Revolution. Darth Sirena was out of Imperium space at the time, and would not become aware of the change of power until after the Sith-Cylon War. The Sith Brotherhood continued to grow and thrive under Trayus's leadership, to a point where the Dark Lord of the Sith opted to restructure the Brotherhood in its entirety. Following his successful strike on the planet Taylon, he went about making major changes in the Brotherhood's infrastructure. The most notable change in the infrastructure was the splitting up of the Hands of Darkness as per specialty, and the abolishment of the Disciples of Darkness all together. With his ranks growing, Trayus knew he would need to exert more control over the Brotherhood. Following Alexis Kiara's rebellion against Darth Trayus, the Sith Lord was quick to finalize his plans to reshape the Brotherhood. These plans were soon modified, however, with Alexis was replaced by Jay'arah, whom Trayus later deemed joint rulership over the Sith Brotherhood. It could be argued, however, that the individual directly responsible for this decision was, in fact, Rahk'neqah himself. Current Members Dark Lord of the Sith The Dark Lord of the Sith was the absolute ruler of the Sith Brotherhood. Darth Trayus and Jay'arah share joint leadership over the Brotherhood, claiming the mantle of being the most powerful members of the organization *Darth Trayus *Jay'arah Sith Lords Making up the backbone strength in the Brotherhood, the Sith Lords were the apprentices and Sith disciples of the Dark Lords. The system was complex, and seemed to have no official rule set. However, each Sith Lord was allowed but one apprentice to train, in the instance with which replacement was deemed necessary. If a Sith Lord died, their apprentice stepped up and took the mantle of Sith Lord, and began training their own apprentice of their choosing. *Darth Invictus *Darth Malice Sith Apprentices An apprentice to a Sith Lord, the Sith Apprentices (also known as Sith hopefuls) were the most promising dark Jedi in the Brotherhood. At time of succession, they competed for the position of the new apprentice to the proper Sith Lord. The strongest became the new apprentice serving under the respective Sith Lord. *Parek Vuusen Sith Warriors Though not truly Sith in fashion, Sith Warriors were powerful dark Jedi, trained specifically for purposes of combat. These mid-ranking individuals generally focused their energies and skills toward battle, spending little time on actual dark side philosophy or other concerns of the Sith. Many of these warriors were trained on Dromund Kaas. *Saias Kargon *Xel Senn Blademaster Blademaster was the title given to the lightsaber combat instructor at the Sith Academy of Dromund Kaas. The rank of the Sith's Blademaster was on par with the Jedi's Battlemaster. Current Blademaster *Soryn Zaimur Hands of Darkness The Hands of Darkness were a collective of dark Jedi, entrusted with the most important tasks assigned by the Sith Brotherhood: destroying the Brotherhood's enemies and enforcing the Brotherhood's rule all across the galaxy. The Hands of Darkness used their strong emotions of fear, anger, and hatred to flush out weakness from within the body and mind and become beings of pure, brutal efficiency. Darth Invisus believed in the use of dark Jedi as pawns, in order to keep the Sith hidden and well protected, until the time of their return came. Some Hands were meant only to die, while others held complex, multi-layered mission objectives. Darth Trayus later resurrected the role, but instead of seeing dark Jedi as his pawns, he placed far more respect on his Hands than Invisus had before him. Eventually, following the assault on Taylon, Trayus reorganized the group and reassigned its former members to roles that better fit their qualifications. Sith Marauders Sith Marauders were a variant class of the Sith Warriors, specially trained dark Jedi exceptionally gifted in melee combat. Sith Marauders were fueled by hatred, rage, and cruelty; the Marauders would fill themselves with rage when entering a battle, entering a battle-fury fueled by the dark side. Thus, most Sith Marauders could duel any average Jedi, toe-to-toe, and win easily. Marauders cared little for the subtleties of manipulating others and lacked a deep understanding of the Force. *Barak Olreb *Xahruk Dark Acolytes The Dark Acolytes were a group of loosely organized dark Jedi assembled and trained by the Sith Lords to lead the armies of the Crimson Empire and to provide a force-sensitive opposition to the Jedi Order. Some of them were originally Jedi seduced to the Dark Side of the Force by the members of the Brotherhood. No Acolyte was trained in the Sith ways. Sith Intelligence and Assassination Sith Intelligence and Assassination was in charge of spying, political murder, and torture. It consisted of the subdivisions of the Inquisitorius and the Sith Assassins. Inquisitorius A secret division of Sith Intelligence consisting of high-ranking Dark Side Adepts known as Inquisitors, or "truth officers". These Inquisitors were considered the highest ranking of the Adepts, outranking any other dark Jedi in the Sith Brotherhood. They reported directly to the Dark Lord of the Sith. Sith Assassins The Sith Assassins were unique because they preferred to ambush their intended prey from the shadows rather than engaging them in open combat. Almost always working solo or in small groups, they utilized stealth field generators and the art of Force Cloak to aid their surprise attacks. While some elite assassins fought with lightsabers, the majority utilized less remarkable melee weapons, such as force pikes. *Roghehk Dark Side Adepts Dark Side Adepts were individuals whom were Force-sensitive and used the dark side of the Force in service of the Dark Lord of the Sith. They were often found at the sides of the Dark Lord of the Sith and the Sith Lords, usually acting as royal guards or advisors. Most Adepts had a basic affinity for the Force, and had received rudimentary training in the ways of the dark side. Royal Guard Royal Guards were hand-picked elite soldiers, assigned to protect and serve the Sith directly. They were required to have Force sensitivity, even if undeveloped. Those with advanced talents were assigned as Sovereign Protectors, and those with even more advanced talents underwent Force training under dark Jedi tutors. Military Units *Sith Vanguard were elite shock troopers who did Darth Trayus's bidding. Their loyalty was unquestionable and they often employed relentless tactics to accomplish their objectives. Former Members *Alexis Kiara, Sith Lord *Darth Invisus†, Dark Lord of the Sith *Darth Maleval†, Sith Marauder *Darth Nemesis†, Sith Warrior *Darth Sadis†, Sith Lord *Darth Sirena, Sith Lord *Darth Trucido†, Sith Warrior (Note: Not publicly known.) *Fos Vadan† *Manal Bron† *Nikto Oribus† *Rajan Callon† *Tagid Kilone† *Zanica Oon† Philosophy The belief system of the Brotherhood was that of the Rule by the Strong, which entitled that only the strongest may be given the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. With the exception of the false Dark Lord, there were two Dark Lords of the Sith ruling the Brotherhood. The Sith Code : Peace is a lie, there is only passion. : Through passion, I gain strength. : Through strength, I gain power. : Through power, I gain victory. : Through victory, my chains are broken. : The Force shall free me. Category:Cadden Category:Sith Organisations Category:Shadow Imperium Category:Crimson Empire Category:Dark Side Organisations Category:Sith Brotherhood Category:Force-based Organisations